


Irondad & Spiderson Cliches

by BunnyPuppet, Lursilva



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Airplane Crashes, Asgardians are Crazy, Baby Peter, Crazy Fruit, Crying Peter Parker, Fluffy, Gen, HYDRA's a bitch, I Love You a Thousand Millions, I love you 3000, Irondad, Peter Get Homework, Peter is a Hiperative Baby, Road Trips, Scared Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, Tony's a good father, spiderson, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyPuppet/pseuds/BunnyPuppet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lursilva/pseuds/Lursilva
Summary: A series of one-shot cliches about the Father & Son relationship we love most, with much anguish and cuteness with Tony being a big mama bear and Peter his little cub (With some Morgan and Harley in the middle).
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	1. 1 - Baby Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this irondad & spiderson cliche bingo on tumblr and wished to write a little, I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Resume of the chapter: When Peter eats a strange fruit of Asgard, he's again a three years old baby, and now Tony is alone to take care of two kids instead of one.

Tony was eager to return home. It was the first time a mission had lasted so long, it was the first time he'd left _Peter and Morgan_ so long alone, and it was even more unnerving when he stopped receiving updates about him from Friday the day before. No matter how much he asked, the AI wouldn't tell him.

So the moment Tony stepped into his house and the nanotechnology of his armor fell apart, he expected everything, _everything,_ except Thor _and Loki_ in his house and not just one baby - Morgan - but_ two_.

The repulsing glove redone in a second as he pointed a hand at each Asgardian.

"Wow, wow! It's alright Stark, my brother-…”

"You let a killer close to my _daughter_, really, Thor? A killer in _my house_ near _my daughter_? Where is Peter anyway?”

"Hm, about that-"

An explosion of Tony's repulse burned the wall beside Loki's head.

_"I swear_ _to_ _you_ that if you plucked at least_ one hair_ from my son-"

"The man of spiders is here, Stark. Hm, maybe It’s a baby of spiders now, but it's temporary.” Thor explained pointing to the other child on the couch and for the first time Tony paid attention to him. It was a boy, maybe two or three, with big brown eyes and curls falling softly on his forehead, he looked at them looking surprised and scared and Tony felt his breath catch in his throat.

“No.”

“Yes?”

“_No_! What the _hell_ did you do?!” He shouted, carrying the repulsors once more, and both asgardians raised their hands.

“It's temporary!” Loki let go and Tony looked at him with such hatred that the man shuddered. "He got into it on his own."

"I'm not asking!" Tony blew up the wall on the other side of Loki's head. “If you don't start explaining in 5 seconds I won't go wrong next time.”

“It's a fruit!” Thor said immediately. "Of Asgardian origin, but we can reproduce it on Earth, in New Asgard, it is supposed to make you feel younger."

"_Supposedly_?" Tony hissed through his teeth and Loki continued.

"It really regresses the age of the eater, but we are gods, we are thousands of years old and this fruit just ..."

"Oh my god how long does this last ?!" Tony had been panicking before, but he was literally going crazy now. _Thousands of years? Would Peter be a baby forever?!_

"Just a few days, a week at most. It's alright Stark, the boy's not hurt.”

"He may not be, but you will be if you don't disappear from me in a minute. But you, Thor, stay where I can call, and I mean that, because if a week goes by and Peter is still a baby, I'll hunt you all over the galaxy if I need.” Tony warned, low and menacing, his gloves gleaming dangerously as he followed the two Asgardians to the door. And when it closed, Tony slumped on the couch next to Peter and Morgan. The two children who watched in silence staring at him with big, innocent owl eyes waiting for a new reaction.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Dear?”

"Why did you want to hit Uncle Loki?"

Tony groaned, because _God_ that was certainly a nightmare.

\---

Tony first had to warn May, but it was hard to explain to anyone that two idiots had turned their teenage son into a baby again. Luckily for him - Thor and Loki, for all he knows - when Tony said it was reversible and wouldn't last long, she calmed down and even had fun, sorry that she couldn't see it in person.

"Don't worry," he said. "Enjoy your trip with Happy."

So they said goodbye and now their greatest obligation was done.

Baby Peter, Tony discovered, was more hyperactive than teenager Peter. The child ran all over the house, climbed up the furniture, put Tony's tools - which he kept scattered around the house - in his mouth and could leave Morgan, who Tony considered a very quiet child - physically, because the girl couldn't stop talking for her own good, coming in every second with a brave new story - as hectic as he is.

Peter still had the audacity to give those happy baby squeals every time Tony exclaimed when he saw him doing something wrong.

Luckily for Tony, Peter's powers also regressed. He really didn't know if he was unable to have a heart attack if he saw that child crawling on the ceiling.

At the end of the day with the two bathed and full-bellied children, it was time for bed. Pepper wouldn't be back until the end of the week, so it was really just him and the two kids.

Morgan said good night to him as soon as the movie was over, going up to her room after a kiss on her father's cheek, being well repaid before she left.

Peter was another story. Sitting on the couch next to Tony, propped against him, his eyes blinked more than christmas lights, eyes glassy with sleep, but still struggling with the offensive rest.

"Hey baby." Tony called, but the child paid no attention to him and the man pulled him into his arms, feeling Peter's little hands wrap around his neck and cling to his shirt, placing his head on his shoulder to rest while Tony held him in your lap.

"Daddy ..." he called drowsily, and Tony caught the small swing that made Peter sleep. It was the first time the child had called him that.

"Yes, Pete?"

"Morg'n said she loves you three thousand…"

“And then?”

"So…" he whispered, his voice fading as sleep overcame his small body. "So I love you a thousand millions…"

If Tony asked Friday to keep that recording forever, he wouldn't tell anyone, nor did she.

And if Tony cried with Pepper on the phone that night bragging about being the most beloved father in the world, neither he nor she would comment further on that.

The effect of the Asgardian fruit lasted only four days, the boy returning to normal at night, while Tony, he and Morgan, shared a bed. Tony waking up in the morning with a hot breath on either side of his neck, Morgan and Peter were a mess of arms and legs on him, but Tony didn't care, his family was there, and he was fine, and he could live with it.


	2. 2 - Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony offers Peter a trip to do his history work, but things are already going wrong halfway through the trip.

When Peter commented to Tony that he would have to do a great homework about ancient Greece, it was clear that the billionaire would help him, and what better than a trip to a place he would need to write?

So that weekend, after a tiring day of school exams, nothing beats a gift.

"Are you serious?!"

"Sure boy, why wouldn't you be?"

"I-but- you're a busy person Mr. Stark, that's fine, I can- I can search on the internet, or the books"

“Pete, if I'm offering a trip to Greece just for you to do a homework, it's because I have nothing more important to do. Now do you want it or not? We always have the old internet and-

-I want! Oh my gosh! Wait, I have to talk to aunt May and- wait, are we flying?

"Private jet, actually. Some problem?" Asked seeing as Peter held the hem of his coat and looked at the ground as if trying to burn a hole there. "Hey, it's okay?"

"Yes! Yes- yes, yes, yes… hm, yes. It's just, I don't like airplanes."

"I already talked to your hot aunt, and you'll be safe with me kid, don't worry ok?" Peter nodded, but still looked a little anxious.

Despite this he seemed excited for the trip, Tony still gave him a new camera to record everything, images are always good at homework, and even suggested calling Peter's friend Ted and the scary girl MJ to go together but despite Peter enlightened at the idea, he explained that it would probably be difficult for Ned's parents to let him leave the country without warning even he's Tony Stark, and just go MJ and he was… well, he didn't explain, but Tony saw his face become all blushes and his ears burn red so he could well imagine what it was.

The next morning they were already in the jet and ready to leave. Tony kissed Pepper, May came to say goodbye and hugged him tightly. A few minutes later they were already in the air.

"Pete, relax, it's gonna be alright, you're fine." Tony tried when he saw the nervous boy holding the armrest tightly in his chair and looking out the window as if a monster were downstairs ready to kill them.

"Yes, I know but- but it can still fall, isn't it? The plane could crash and- and at least I'll be inside this time. This is a good thing, right?"

"Huh… what?"

"Oh, uh, well, when I had to stop Toomes, remember? II was on the plane, but I was  _ out _ of the plane, like, on the wing."

" You  _ what _ ?"

"I had to keep the plane from crashing in the middle of the city! I was on the wing and was almost crushed by the thrusters and- and- I had to change the flaps so I was outside." Peter spoke nervously, then the jet shuddered and Peter held a breath.

"Peter-"

"And then the plane hit the beach and I was thrown in the sand huh… I stopped counting how many times I hit the sand after ten, I think I lost consciousness. And there was flying wreckage and Toomes yet- he still-"

“Shh… ok, ok, I get it kid. Come on… let's talk about this better later, okay? This is a vacation trip-" A second shudder shook the jet and Tony stopped, brows furrowed, that wasn't right. "Let's have fun. I have soda and some tacos, do you wanna ride yours?"

Peter nodded slowly and Tony smiled.

"Well, ride mine too, surprise me, in the meantime I'll try to make Friday take us faster, okay?"

Peter nodded again and slowly took off his seat belt, rising only to have Tony in front of him pulling him into a hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you while I'm around, you understand underoos?"

"Thank you Tony…"

While Peter was going to prepare his taco, Tony ran into the cabin, closing the doors and sitting in the pilot's seat, pushing a few buttons before calling Friday.

" _ Someone is trying to interfere with the signal, sir _ .  _ My firewall is managing to block for now, but the intruder is insisting." _

"And when would you let me know? When we fell into the sea?!" Tony hissed softly putting the plane to the remote control and taking the controls.

" _ When it became a threat, sir _ ." Friday spoke, then took a short break. " _ As now, sir _ ."

" _ Shit _ , turn on protocol 23, Friday!"

" _ The master defense code has already been activated, sir, but the intruder continues to pass her quickly, what would you like to do _ ?"

"I-"

Suddenly the control in his hand lurches backwards and they begin to rise rapidly, Tony can hear Peter screaming in fear back and not long after the door opens.

" _ Compromised remote controls, the attacker has full control of the plane's fate _ ." Friday warned the communications as Peter sat in the chair beside him, pale and breathless with fear.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _

" _ Friday! I need my armor! Code G3J57" _

_ "Valid code, but door control is compromised, sir, I can't open the safe with the armor _ ."

" _ Jesus _ ! How did the boy get in here then?!"

“I broke it, I- sorry! Ah!" The control shifted again and now they were descending, straight into the sea they were passing now. To top it off, the unmistakable symbol of a skull with blood-red octopus tentacles appeared on the holographic screen in front of him. Hail Hydra playing the speakers incessantly.

"Communications compromised."

A sob caught Tony's eye and he glanced sideways, seeing that Peter was looking back at him, tears streaming down his cheek.

"D-Daddy… I'm scared…"

_ Well, fuck it. _

"It's going to be okay, kid, I'll make sure of it, but I need your help, can you help me?" Tony asked, trying to make his voice sound louder than the strange adoration on the speaker, but still calm so as not to make the child even more scared. And it took the boy two seconds to nod frantically. "Good,  _ good _ . I need you to break the door where my armor is. I can't open it, either Friday, but  _ you _ can, you're Spider-Man."

That seemed to have managed to encourage Peter enough, and taking a deep breath as he clung to the floor so as not to be thrown back by the force of gravity, he went to the back of the plane.

"It's right in front of you, Pete, that door with biometric reading!" Tony oriented, trying not to make his voice sound too anxious as he watched the sea get closer and closer, still trying to tinker with the controls.

Tony heard the sound of metal pounding and tearing, and Tony would never tire of admiring Peter's strength, it was simply impressive.

"Just a briefcase!"

"It's the armor Peter!"

"And what do I do now?!"

"Throw it!"

-What?!

"Just throw it at me, kid!" Tony shouted putting himself between the two chairs, signaling with his hands for Peter to do what he said and still half reluctant he did.

The big briefcase hit Tony hard and blew some air out of his lungs, but the nanotechnology he was working on began to spread through his body quickly, the golden metal mask being the last piece before he flew over to Peter and hold the boy in one hand while the other explodes a hole in the side of the plane large enough for them to pass, leaving only seconds before the jet crashes into the water, creating a wave that would surely sweep them away if Tony was not already flying in mach 1 away, putting a more acceptable speed only when it was far enough from the crash, with a Peter clinging to it.

"It's all right now Pete… all right, I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen, didn't I?" Tony called wrapping the child's back with one hand and holding his head with the other, feeling him move only to nod weakly, his body shaking violently against him.

"I want to go home Daddy..." He murmured, his voice broken, and Tony's heart clenched.

“We're going home, I think the internet isn't that bad. Tony commented lightly. "It have really good pictures."

Peter laughed on his shoulder and Tony considered it a victory.

"No planes ever again."

"No planes." Tony agreed smiling as he took his son on holding back home.


End file.
